Train Encounter
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Lisanna went to a mission alone for the first time. guess who she met? Disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail...:


I entered the train with a small ticket in my hand. I paced slowly between seats, looking for my seat. Where is my seat? Why boarding a train has become so hard? I just left Earthland for two years. Two freaking years! Why'd so many changes happened in just two years?

I looked at my ticket again. And sighed again. I looked above for the seat number. Eh, does it look different? I compared my ticket with the seat sign.

Different! It's totally different! Where is my seat?

I asked a nearest old lady. According to her, I was in different coach. My coach was wa~y behind.

Wa~y behind? Is that far? Oh God, will I survive this? I depended on Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan too much before. I never concern about this thing. All I knew was to get on train and sleep.

I walked to the said coach. I swayed left and right as the train started to move.

This is bad. I felt like I've turn into Natsu's mode.

"Natsu…"

We're just friends. Like the way we were. We'll never be more than that.

I chuckled, remembering all my glorious past with the fire dragon slayer. His enthusiastic action, his wide grins, his … Now, he belong to someone else.

I just walked to the last coach. As I pushed a door to the next coach, suddenly someone pushed me away. He fell out of the door. He almost fell off the train when I grabbed him collar. His face red. Like Natsu when he boarded a train. Or transports. I put his hand around my neck. Tried to balance my body with his heavy weight, I looked for my seat. Where is it?

Luckily, my seat wasn't too far from where I 'saved' that guy. I put him on the seat while I sat opposite of him. His face was red, sometime blue. I imagined Natsu's face. Exactly the same. I thought only Natsu had transportation sick. Well, before the Grand Magic Tournament, before I knew Gajeel also had the same sickness. I wondered if Laxus also had transportation sickness.

The guy was looked familiar. Short hair. Blonde. Height of Natsu, I guessed. I didn't see his guild mark. Or he was just a normal people. With transportation sickness. He suddenly groaned. I tried to lay him down so he could feel better. I don't know if it would make him feel better. His eyes closed. I could see he was straining himself from throwing out.

"What should I do?" I asked myself.

I gently massaged his head. Maybe he could feel better. I didn't have healing magic, if not I would cast magic on him. What was that magic again?

Slowly his face regained its colour. When I stopped, he caught my hand.

"Don't stop." I continued massaging his head after a few seconds of shock. I put myself in the best condition on the floor so that I could massage him properly.

I examined his face. A perfect face. A very good looking young man. His face looked calm compared to when I 'saved' him before. He looked like dying at that time. Why he was alone in such bad condition?

After a moment, I felt tired. I didn't remember when I fell asleep while massaging his head. Next time I woke up, when the ticket collector woke me up. I arrived at my destination, Clover city. That guy wasn't with me anymore. I asked the collector guy, he said he saw nobody with me.

"What was that guy? A simple thank is not that hard," I mumbled to myself.

I went straight to my client to accomplish my mission.

(**)7

Finally, I arrived at the guild. I spent three days at Clover city. My mission wasn't hard but I'd just wander around, checking what I'd miss these two years.

Mira-nee smiled at me as I entered the guild. She must be very worried. I took one whole week to let her allow me to go on mission alone. I had to let her chose a mission for me.

I wondered what happened to that guy I met on the train. I hoped next time he board train, he would bring someone with him.

(**)7

I went out with Levy and Lucy. We always went out together. Just us girls. No Natsu or Happy. Well, they were always with Lucy. I'm not jealous. Okay, just a little. Not much.

First we went to a bookstore. Levy had been begging us all the way from the guild that we should stop at bookstore first. She had one book she'd been waiting for this whole month. I hoped it really one book. Well, you know Levy…

I didn't really like reading so I just wandered around the bookstore. Lucy went with Levy to look for the book. A special edition one. I didn't know what so good about books. They even have special edition. What is special edition exactly?

Suddenly I caught someone's glimpse. What was he doing in a bookstore? He wanted to buy a book? Or… I looked to eyes' direction. Levy. Ah, I heard the rumours a lot. About a certain dragon slayer's crush. Seemed it was true. And this is going to be very fun.

"Ehem." I caught his attention. His face turned red. He blushed. Damn! That was so cute. Who'd going to believe me if I told them Gajeel blushed?

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked uncomfortable to see me. I chuckled. Oh, how I love this situation.

"Nothing. I was waiting for Levy and Lucy looking for books. Until I saw you. What are you doing here? Looking for books?"

"Mind your own business." He walked away from me. He was leaving the bookstore. I ran after him.

"Or are you looking for books' owner?" He pretended not heard me.

Suddenly, someone bumped on me. Or did I bump on him? Because I was on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I bowed a few times. I was very sorry. Suddenly, I felt someone pulled my arm. The dragon slayer. He pulled me behind him.

"Gajeel." I heard someone said. I looked at the owner. A young man with height of Natsu. Short, black hair. He had a company. His friend…HIM! I unhide myself.

"You." I went to him. The guy I met on train. "Is a simple thank too hard?" He looked didn't care to anything I said. If I knew this. "Whatever. It's okay anyway. What are you doing here anyway?" He didn't say anything. Like I was talking to a wall. He sometimes glanced to Gajeel behind me. I turned to his friend. He stared sharply at me. "You should bring someone with you if you want to board train again. Like him," I pointed to Gajeel. I could see his shocking face in one glance. "He got a cat friend to take care of him." I turned to his friend. "You should take care of your friend here. He almost fall off the train the other day." I then heard him chuckled.

"He got transportation sickness too."

Levy and Lucy who was just exited the bookstore, quickly went to my side.

"Seriously?" I almost shouted. There were so many people with motion sickness!

My friends held my arms. I didn't understand why they did that.

"It's okay." He grinned. "Thank you for the other day. You slept when I left," he explained.

"It's okay. Really." I felt my face warm. Why was that?

"See you next time." He glanced at Gajeel before turned away and leaved.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Lisanna," I called him. He waved at me while telling me his name.

"Sting." I waved him back.

"Sting. Does that name sounds familiar?" I looked at my friends. They didn't say anything, but their faces looked confused. Why?


End file.
